Mr. Sukimoji
'''Mr. Sukimoji '''was a resident of Falcon Village of Crescent Island for many years before he mysteriously disappeared. He is the owner of Sukimoji Sword Shop and a member of the Goken Tatsujin, and the protector of the Taiyotsuki No Ken, which are two of the Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords , until they were given to Mako. His abilities and past are shrouded in mystery. Appearance Mr. Sukimoji is an pale, old man who is slightly taller than most people. He is bald, has a gray beard and gray eyebrows that usually cover his eyes, except when he is intense or excited. He is usually wearing a black cloak, similar to a monk. Personality Mr. Sukimoji seems to be serious and stoic most of the time, as he does not take his role as a swordsman lightly. That being said, he seems to take great pleasure out of dueling Mako. Mr. Sukimoji is only shown to be in a light-hearted mood around attractive women. Mr. Sukimoji is also very mysterious and usually does not share more information than he believes is necessary. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Mr. Sukimoji, being one of the Goken Tatsujin, is an extremely talented swordsman, able to wield one or multiple swords with ease. He is shown to be a user of the "Power of Destruction", which is he is able to slice the air to create long-ranged sword attacks. He also has very good control over the force of his swings. This was shown when Mako accused him of going easy on him, the former immediately broke the latter's sword. Mr Sukimoji seems to be very precise in his cuts, as when he sends a shockwave on the ground, only the earth directly under the slice was damaged. Physical Strength Mr. Sukimoji's physical strength is not known to its full extent, as he has rarely been seen in battle. However, he is able to handle two swords with ease, and could battle Mako with little to no effort the first two times. He is assumed to be very strong however, as he is capable of using the "Power of Destruction", and can create powerful shockwaves with his blades. Agility He is shown to be very agile, despite his age. In his battles with Mako, he is seen moving at very high speeds to strike, sometimes leaving an afterimage. He is also shown to be able to run up trees and the walls of his shop. Endurance It is unknown exactly how much he is able to endure, as his fights with Mako ended before any serious injuries were inflicted. He can withstand a few strong slashes but not much else is known. Weapons He is seen using two dao blades, similar to the Taiyotsuki No Ken. As a member of the Goken Tastujin, he is extremely skilled in almost all swordfighting styles, with the exception personal styles, such as Mako's. Haki It can be assumed that since Mr. Sukimoji is such a poweful indiviual, he is skilled in both Kenbunshoku Haki and Busōshoku Haki,or at the very least a working knowledge of them, although it is unknown if he is able to use Haōshoku Haki as well. Relationships Falcon Village Residents Mr. Sukimoji seems to be a respected member of Falcon Village, as he is regarded as being very wise. He has also sold many of the villagers swords. Goken Tatsujin It is unknown what his relationship is with the rest of the Goken Tatsujin, although it can be assumed they are at least amiable towards one another as they share a common title and ideaology about order. Family It is unknown if Mr Sukimoji has any living relatives. Allies/ Friends Mako Mr. Sukimoji is very fond of Mako, offering to train him until he was a worthy swordsman. As Mako grew as a person and as a swordsman, Mr. Sukimoji grew to like him. Initially, however, he found Mako to be very irritating, constantly demanding the Taiyotsuki No Ken and challenging the old man to battles. By the end of their training, they had gained a mutual respect for one another. History About 50 years ago, Mr. Sukimoji left his homeland in order to better protect the Taiyotsuki No Ken. He sailed to the little-known Crescent Island and set up a sword shop, believing that if people were looking for the legendary swords, they wouldn't go into such a run-down, dilapidated place. 12 years ago, Mako was snooping around in Mr. Sukimoji's shop when he found a creaky floorboard that moved a bit. He took it out to find a box wrapped in linen with a sun and a moon on it just as Sukimoji was coming in. He tried to hide it but, due to Mako's persistence and constant pecking, he showed Mako the swords. Mako immediately demanded them, but Sukimoji refused, saying that Mako could never be a good enough swordsman to handle these blades, especially not being able to handle a simple katana. Mako, frustrated by this statement, challenges Mr. Sukimoji to a battle, which Sukimoji ends abruptly after knocking Mako to the ground with the pommel of his sword. After Mako had trained at the Yuyan Dojo for ten years, he came back to the shop with the intent of challenging Sukimoji again for the swords. Although the battle lasted a little longer, with Mako almost getting a few hits on him, Mr. Sukimoji again ends up the victor, stating that although he improved, Mako was still not worthy of such powerful swords. Seeing Mako very distraught after losing, Mr. Sukimoji offered to train him personally. Mako was skeptical at first, but decides to take him up on his offer. After two years of training, Mr Sukimoji saw Mako's great improvement and decided he was ready to handle the Taiyotsuki No Ken, giving Mako a warning about the swords power before presenting him with the case. Mr Sukimoji told him he will one day be the world's greatest swordsman, and smiled. As Mako was admiring the swords, Mr Sukimoji vanished, leaving Mako alone behind his shop. It is unknown where Mr. Sukimoji is at the current time. Character Design Mr. Sukimoji is based on Master Roshi of the Dragon Ball series, both being elderly men who are very skilled in their respective fighting styles (Master Roshi in martial arts and Mr. Sukimoji in sword fighting). Both are shown to be a bit more comfortable around beautiful women. Major Battles Mr. Sukimoji vs. Mako (three times) Trivia *Mr. Sukimoji's blood type is AB Category:Crescent Island Residents Category:Swordsmen Category:Goken Tatsujin Category:Male Category:Human Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex